Untitled
by Gleefully
Summary: A Finchel story, A/U. My first ever fanfic, so please review and tell me whether I suck or not!


Finn shoved his lunch tray across the table and sat down next to Puck. Things had been a little awkward between the two of them since he kinda impregnated his girlfriend, but he'd known the guy forever, so he had to act like nothing had happened.

"Hey." Finn said half-heartedly, and listened to Puck's muffled grunt in response.

_It's a start, _he thought.

Despite the fact that the table was full, Finn couldn't help but feel alone. He didn't really have any true friends. That's not to say that he was unpopular or anything – at McKinley High, popularity didn't mean you had friends. He had plenty of guys to hang out with, and despite all the Quinn drama, he was still one of the top dogs. But he felt like something was missing. He wasn't happy. He didn't enjoy being with them.

He was pulled out of his contemplation by a high pitched, girly giggle coming from a few tables down. Glancing up, he was surprised to see that it was actually a guy who had made that noise.

_Kurt Hummel. Everyone knows the gay kid. But who the hell are those two girls sitting with him? The big black one with the zebra top, I think I've seen her before. No idea of her name, though. That other one is _tiny_! How on earth is she in high school? Her nose is huge, but I'm digging that short skirt. She's got _fantastic_ legs. She should ditch those knee-socks, though._

"She's a musical prodigy, that's for sure! The new Barbara Streisand!" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Coolest kid out!" laughed Big-Black-Girl, as Tiny-Big-Nose-Girl pulled her face into a frown and folded her arms.

"Now listen here, you two. Music of that low a standard is _not _something to be joking about. She is an abomination to the music industry, if that whiney, auto-tuned screeching can even be classified as music. Don't even get me started on the mediocrity of her song lyrics. Rebecca Black is a bogus teenage girl who-"

_Wait, Rebecca Black? Is she serious? I mean, RB's singing is crap, but who gets that worked up about it? That can't be good for her blood pressure. This is hilarious!_

Finn watched the reactions of Kurt and Mercedes, their faces showing a mixture of surprise and amusement.

"I'm kidding guys." said Tiny-Big-Nose-Girl, rolling her eyes.

"Rach, you've gotta get better at the whole sarcasm thing!" Kurt laughed.

_Rachel, huh? Cute. It suits her._

Rachel folded her arms again, trying to hide her smile.

"I gotta say, though, My Moment is rather catchy." Big-Black-Girl said, and

as if that was permission to perform, Rachel pulled a pouty face and began singing in a mocking tone,

"Weren't you the one who said that I would be nothing? Well I'm about to prove you wrong!" Even though she was just joking, Finn couldn't fault her voice. It was perfectly pitched and ever so sweet. Kurt and Big-Black-Girl started humming and making whooo-oooh noises to serve as a backing track, and although it was a weird moment to just break out into song, Finn couldn't help but think-

_Wow. That actually sounds kind of good! It's like one of those choir things with no instruments. What's it called? It's something Spanish__… __jalapeño? Yeah, a jalapeño choir, that sounds right. There are usually heaps more people, though, all making those weird noises with their voice._

"This is my moment, my moment!"

_Shit, this Rachel girl is really good. She'd be amazing if she actually sang a decent song!_

As soon as Rachel had sang the last note, she burst into a fit of adorable giggles.

"Oh my goodness guys, we should totally sing that number for Sectionals!" This time, she had a drawl that made it obvious she was joking.

_She's improving. But what the hell is Sectionals? Isn't it a type of triangle? Why would you sing about triangles?_

"I'd take the solo, though!" Big-Black-Girl laughed.

"No way, Mercedes!"

_Oh, Mercedes. That's her name. Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes. Interesting._

"Dude! What's with you today? You're, like, totally spacing out!" Finn turned his head to Karofsky.

"Oh, I-"

"Why the hell were you watching those losers?" This time it was Puck who spoke.

"Well-"

_Crap… what do I say?_

"Seriously! It's creepy."

"Um-"

"So, who do you vote for?" Puck asked.

"What?"

"We were just discussing the easiest Cheerios to bang. I reckon Brittany."

"Yeah, she's so stupid!"

_This is kind of rude… oh God, they're looking at me. They want me to answer? Funny because I'm a virgin. Actually, not funny, just lame. Uh, let me see…_

"Santana Lopez?" Finn said tentatively, using the first name that came to mind.

"Yeah, actually, that's true. She's a massive slut. But super hot, yeah?"

"Uh, yeah!" He let out the breath he'd been holding in, relieved.

_Thank God. I said the right thing. Now, back to watching the losers._

"We'd better get to class, guys!" said Rachel, tossing her paper bag into a nearby bin.

"Yeah."

_Wait, I thought she was kidding! Class doesn't start for, like, fifteen minutes! This is surprisingly interesting, watching how these nerds behave. It's like they're on a different planet! I feel like some scientist dude, doing one of those boring docos on how other animals live! _

Rachel looked up and gave a long, cold death stare into the eyes of the boy who had been watching her the whole lunch break. He was Finn Hudson, the most popular guy in school. He was probably making fun of them with his Neanderthal football jerk friends.

_What was that for?_

Finn slammed his locker door shut, only to find a familiar face greet him at the other side.

_Whoa! What the hell? It's the Rachel girl from the cafeteria!_

"Hello, Finn Hudson. I don't believe we've met. My name is Rachel Berry, and I'm the girl who was sitting with the two people you were staring at all through lunch break today."

_Hmm, how to play it? I think I'll go with the cool, calm, "I've got no idea" approach._

"Uh, hi there Rachel. I have no idea what you're on about with the cafeteria thing, but it's nice to meet you!" He held out his hand for her to shake. She didn't take it. He wondered why he felt so crestfallen as he shoved his hand back into his pocket, embarrassed. She frowned, pouted her lips and folded her arms.

"That's simply hilarious Finn. Really funny. Do I look like I was born yesterday?"

"Uh-"

"And before you make a snide comment about my stature, or ask what I mean by that, it's a figure of speech. Also, if in the future you ever have a problem with me or my "loser" friends, you should come and approach us and say it to our faces instead of discussing it and laughing about it with your immature, Neanderthal friends. Do I make myself clear?" Before waiting for an answer, she stormed down the hallway.

"Rachel, wait!" Finn yelled, jogging to catch up to the little girl.

_Man, for such a tiny person, she can sure walk fast!_

"I, uh, was staring at you at lunch, 'cause you and your friends seem kind of cool, you know, for losers. No offense."

"Go on." said Rachel, the slightest hint of a smile upturning the corners of her mouth.

"And those guys, they aren't really my mates. I just sit with them, y'know. They weren't laughing about you, they were discussing which girls were the easiest to get into bed…"

"That's disgusting!" Rachel gasped, and Finn laughed.

"I know right, totally rude."

"Finn, um, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Not many people like me, you know, with my admittedly annoying and high maintenance personality, and my refined dress sense. I cop a slushie facial pretty much every day, and I guess I'm just hyper-sensitive to insults. Sorry."

"That's okay. I like your clothes! They show off your legs, and your boobs, and…" Rachel's face slowly turned the color of a rose. Finn licked his lips, not knowing how to get out of the situation. "Uh, not that I was looking, or anything. Anyway. I, um, like, heard you talking and stuff. What's Sectionals?" Rachel's blush disappeared and a huge grin spread across her face as a replacement. Her teeth were straight, white and perfect.

"Well, I'm in the Glee Club. Sectionals is our first level of competition, although we might not even get there, seeing as you need a certain number of members to actually qualify, but…"

"Oh, that's the singing one, right?"

"Yeah. We're mainly an a Capella group, but we sometimes enlist the help of the school band."

_Oh, acapella. That's it. Not __jalapeño. _

"Why can't you compete?"

"Oh, you need 12 members to even qualify, and we've only got 5. Glee Club's not exactly the coolest thing to be doing at this school. Oh, and we suck. No sarcasm."

Finn laughed before saying,

"How can they suck? They've got you, after all!"

"I'm guessing you liked my rendition of "My Moment", then?"

"You're an amazing singer."

"Oh, I know."

"How did you know I was staring at you? You didn't even look at me until you did that creepy death stare thing…" Rachel gave a breathy laugh and said,

"I'm a very observant girl."

"Right…"

_Crap… what does that mean?_

"Observant," Rachel laughed, "it means that you're quick to notice things that other people don't pick up."

"Oh. I knew that!"

"Of course you did. Anyway, I've got rehearsal now. See you 'round, Finn."

"Bye, Rachel." Finn watched her walk away for a moment, then said,

"Wait up!" Rachel swung her head back in his direction.

"What is it?"

"Uh, can I maybe come with you to Glee Club rehearsal? I think maybe if I joined, it'd seem cooler, y'know, and maybe more people would come?"

"Sure! That's a wonderful idea, Finn!" Another movie star grin lit up Rachel's face as she grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway to the choir room.


End file.
